Elise/Strategy
Skill Usage * is most effective at finishing off enemies with low health; does more damage to healthy foes. ** Because of this, using , followed by and then switching forms to use to deal some more damage and finally, is very effective. * abilities do not cost mana and can be prioritized when you are trying to conserve mana. * Use when escaping, as being in this form grants you 10 bonus movement speed. You can use as a last resort on minions or monsters and will make you untargetable. * will still cause you to dash to the target if it dies during the cast time, but the spell will not go on cooldown. * will cause spiderlings to leap to the target. ** will also leap to the target of if the created spiderling is near the target. ** A neat trick with during the laning phase is to aim the skill towards your turret or away from the enemy minions, followed up by a quick to an enemy champion. The created spiderling will jump to your target, ensuring the skill to hit. * Use to get back to lane faster, as it gives bonus movement speed. * can not see stealthed champions, however it can see those in brush, when suspended in the air. * can be used to get over terrain, as long as can Rappel to a target. ** Example: Use behind wall to grant vision and cast again to descend on it. ** This can be greatly used to steal neutral minions and objectives such as or if positioned correctly. * used at the right moment can dodge projectiles and delayed AoE spells like , , , , , , and . ** does not cancel leash spells such as , , or . ** is a deceptively effective pusher & counter jungler due to her spiderlings. Use to take enemy jungle camps, towers, and other structures when the opportunity presents itself. Item Usage * Elise has fairly low AP scaling but good base damage. So it's often better to focus on cooldown reduction for better damage, or tankiness so you can stay in combat longer. ** Due to her Q in both forms dealing percentage-based damage, Magic penetration is almost certainly the most important offensive stat to build with Elise, making , , and, late-game, a core items in any offensive Elise build. * On-hit build ( and/or ) also works very well as her spider form grants bonus magic damage, and her is a very large attack speed boost. However doing this makes her human form less effective. * is an effective item for , as it grants some damage after every spell. * is another defensive item which gives you more damage. Also its active ability can save you in difficult situations, synergizing well with the short time of disappearance from your . The spiderlings aren't affected by the active, so they can inflict some extra damage during the stasis. * Due to how spammable her abilities can be late game, building on her would allow you to constantly slow your enemies especially in human form and increase your chances of survivability. ** This synergies very well with . * If you find yourself constantly running low on health, try to equip a and an item that provides spell vamp ( i.e. , ) as this will increase the health you regain from . Recommended builds Countering * is more dangerous when you are at low health and her more potent when you are at high health. * will only move straight up and down unless she can descend upon an enemy unit (including minions and neutral monsters). * has a long cooldown and she is vulnerable after she has used it. * can be cancelled if you use hard crowd control on her (such as for example the knock-up from Jarvan IV's ) while she's on her rising animation, and it will cause her to immediately descend upon rising. * When you are targeted by , she can be lured into turret range or other dangerous areas by moving there when she starts to go up, as she cannot cancel the ability once cast. A quick or dash ability is the most effective way to do this. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies